


Only In My Dreams

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is not Jim...., M/M, Memory Loss, Sebastian wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim has been in the hospital for two months, ever since his accident.why can't he remember anything, the only thing that seemed to be real was the man he was dreaming of.But can Sebastian bring Jim back to himself?





	

Jim had been in the hospital for two months.... 

He had learned enough from the doctors and from looking over his own chart, once they let him, that he  
had come in with a severe head trauma. He didn't remember the event or even the arrival at this hospital. How could he not remember anything?

The only thing he knew and that he had of his own personal possessions, his wallet, no cash only an ID was inside, which was how they learned his name, Jim Morrison, it read. He had been dreaming of a man, holding him and talking, the man was so sweet. Jim almost wondered if he was important because it felt like love.

"Jim, Do you know anything else?" Mrs. Harrison asked, her pen was poised over the notebook that was already full of her notes on him.

Jim looked down at his hands, he had been holding onto these dreams, but maybe it was time to share. " I can't remember anything else, but I-I have been dreaming of a man, He seems nice to me, but a dream is simply that, a dream. So I don't hold much stock in the dreams."

Jane wrote down the details, brushing a length of hair behind her ear. "Do you know him from anywhere, does he have a name? "

Jim played with the edge of his robe, his fingers twisting the tie. "In my head, he's called Sebastian, but I can't seem to place him, he doesn't bring anything up in my mind. Isn't he only a dream?"

Jane would need to look into this, maybe this man was someone who could help Jim get better, she didn't like when no one was already for the patients. "It may be your mind trying to help itself heal and remember the accident."

Jim couldn't stop the tears as he felt the mood shift, his eyes blurring. "But why hasn't he come to see me? If this Sebastian is so important, why doesn't he know I'm missing." Jim sniffled as he reached for the tissues. He always cried when he talked to the doctor.

Jane made note of the mood change, the pills would need to be monitored to make sure they got taken. "It's alright to cry, I explained that the medicine we have you on now will level your moods, unfortunately you'll have to stay on it. Head trauma often comes with changes in mood and behavior." 

She gave him a moment, before asking the next question.

Jim blew his nose, throwing away the tissue before sitting down, his hands going back to his twiddling, he didn't like it here, the facility may help people get well, but it was sterile, clinical. 

"Is there anything that you can remember form the dreams?"

Jim blushed, he felt like the dreams were secret, even if he had brought this subject up. "I think he loves me, at least it feels like it to me. We talk, sometimes we sit at a table, other times we are cuddling together on a couch. He seems so sweet in the dreams."

"He sounds very nice, like he is a good person, Jim." Jane smiled, this was a start. 

Jim nodded, but he didn't like to hold onto the dreams. What if that was all they were and he had no one? "I'm ready to go back to my room."

Jane sat her pen and notepad aside, going to her desk. "I'll call Frank."

Jim wanted to be out of here, but he didn't know when that would be...

Frank knocked on the door after getting the call, waiting for Mr. Morrison, he had taken a liking to the man. Probably because of how sweet he was. 

Jim stood from the brown chair, nodding to his doctor before going out into the brightly lit hall. "Hi, Frank."

"Good morning, Jimmy. How about a trip to the library." Frank could tell from the amount of books taht Jim had in his room the man liked to read. 

"I'll need to get the books I finished before we head that way." Jim hated being called Jimmy, but Frank hadn't stopped since they had met. 

Frank nodded, sweeping his hand. "Lead the way."

Jim liked it here, for the most part, outside of the doctors offices, it was bright and open. There was  
even a garden and a small pond on the ground level, it was almost like they were trying to fit everything 'normal' into the place. 

Jim led the way down to hall D, it was the one that led to his room, along with several others, he turned  
down it and walked to his room. None of the rooms locked, but that was understandable, given the patients here had memory loss and the medicine didn't always have the best side effects He opened his  
room, the light flowing over his bed and the book shelf, he had some books that he had kept from the library, but the librarian was nice, everyone here seemed to be, he walked to his desk grabbing the books he needed to return.

"I'd like to get a map of the city along with my books this time. "Jim bounced a little as he walked beside Frank, he liked the library.

"A map?" Frank asked, confused.

"I don't want to be lost in the city when I get out of here, Frank." Jim wanted to be well imformed so he wasn't knocked off his feet.

Frank didn't have the heart to tell Jimmy he wasn't leaving, this was long term care. So he stayed silent as he walked alongside the man to the library.

Jim hummed as he walked into the library. It wasn't very big, but they ahd a great selection and it was  
so comforting to be surrounded by books. This was what he wanted, homey feeling and not so clinical. "I need to return these please." 

Hannah took the books he had set on the counter. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I would like a map of the city, please along with a few more books." Jim was already feeling relaxed.

"Of course, dear. Go along and pick your books and I'll get the map for you."

Jim smiled in thanks as he started browsing the aisles, he wanted a variety. It took him time to walk along each one, grabbing several history books along with the mystery ones, walking back up to the counter.

Hannah checked the books out, setting the map on top after making sure everything was in order. "Enjoy dear."

Jim picked up the books. "Thank you for all your help."

Frank frowned when he saw the map, he would need to let Dr. Transe know, maybe he and the counselor could help explain the situation. "Ready to go?"

Jim started walking. "I'd like to go down to the garden." Even if he couldn't remember anything, the  
flowers were beautiful, he liked the variety and color.

Frank led Jim to the elevator. "At this point in your stay you probably don't even need a guide."

Jim shook is head, he knew almost every spot that he had seen. "No, but it is nice to have a friendly face around."

Jim walked down the steps once they had exited the elevator, he knew Frank stayed at a distance in case something happened. Going to one of the tables and laying the map out, starting to study it. Something catching his eye. "That can't be right..."

Frank watched Jimmy, standing up and walking down past the other patients, sitting down next to him. "Something wrong?"

Jim's hands were shaking as he looked at the map. "Everyone has been saying two months..... two months.......but.....it's wrong."

Frank looked down at the map, searching for the one thing he hoped wouldn't be there. The Date. "Jimmy, It's alright, calm down."

"Stop calling me that! Two years! two years.....two years........ Wrong. it has to be wrong...... It's been months...." Jim pushed off the table, losing his balance and toppling to the ground, but his body couldn't seem to care as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Two years..... years..."

Frank reached for the tranquilizer he kept on his belt, why was that even allowed, the date also got the patients worked up. "Everything will be fine, Jim. Just try to relax." He pushed the sleeve out of the way, injecting the drug. He never liked to do it, but it was for safety. 

Jim felt the shaking stop as his mind calmed once the drug took effect, leaving him to dreams alone.......


End file.
